


Sorry Tiger

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Peter is out of luck with both MJ and Gwen





	Sorry Tiger

Sorry Tiger

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter 1

 

Mary-Jane Watson sighed heavily, tonight  _was_ supposed to be perfect, magical, but here she was alone  _again_ once again waiting on Peter to show up,

 "Mary-Jane? Why are you sitting here by yourself in that sexy little number?" asked Gwen Stacy, who was walking past the redhead after coming out of the ladies room,

 "Peter and I were supposed to have dinner together, but looks like that's not happening," MJ said sadly,

 

 


End file.
